A LOVE'S TALE
by joeyseto2
Summary: The younger sister of Andromache has come to Troy, she is a kind and gentle girl who believes in the gods but also believes that she will find love, will she find it in Troy. HectorOC
1. Going to Troy

All the gods names which I put into this story are the actual Greek names, I looked it up. 

Well anyway, enjoy

Chapter 1

Troy is a city which existed over 4000 years and known as the center of ancient civilizations. Many years, people believed that it was the city in tales and never existed until it was first found. The most famous story was the story of Helen of Troy but no one knew that their was another story to it. One which wasn't written in books or scrolls, it was mostly known as a myth or just some old folks tale. When in truth this was a story which had been hidden for thousands of years until this day. If those over the centuries knew of this story it would have been remembered for all time. The forbidden tale was about Troy's hero, Prince Hector and Callidora. The youngest daughter of King Eetion, ruler of the Cilician city of Thebes and younger sister of Andromache.

The meaning of Callidora was 'gift of beauty', for she was a very beautiful young girl and Eetion and his wife knew it was a perfect name for her. Though she was only at the age of sixteen, many men have asked her father for her hand in marriage. Unfortunately King Eetion had not decided for her to wed yet for she was still to young. His older daughter Andromache had married when she was nineteen. King Priam and himself had both betrothed Eetion's eldest daughter to Priam's eldest son.

When Callidora found out that her sister was getting married and was going to live in Troy she was very upset. Both sisters were very close and Callidora knew she would feel very lonely without her big sister. Callidora was only 11 when Andromache had gotten married. She couldn't really remember what it was like in Troy or when she had met the royal family including her sisters future husband. Callidora knew that Andromache had married the crowned prince, Prince Hector. It had been 5 years since the wedding and when she had come back to her home land Thebes. Though Andromache wasn't living in the same castle anymore Callidora had gotten use to it over the years. It took a bit of time adjusting living with out her sister. They had done so much together why growing up and she had missed the stories her older sister would tell her. Some stories about the gods and others about famous heroes that lived before their time.

It was a lovely sunny day and Callidora was wearing a transparent loose robe of beautiful blue and white linen that reached down to her ankles and folds of the dress were draped over the right shoulder and folded down the back. She wore one like it each day but in different colors. Callidora didn't wear much jewelry since she was only a princess and not a queen. In tradition in her homeland queens wear more jewelry than their daughters. It makes the status between queens and princess most obvious to those around them.

Her lovely long brown curly hair, hanged down behind her back but on her head was a small gold hope as her crown. It was passed down to her from Andromache when she turned 13 and Andromache was living in Troy. It was also tradition that the youngest sister or sisters didn't wear a crown only the eldest daughter did. When the eldest daughter would get married they would pass that crown down to the next sister. Their were many traditions in her family and those she had to follow. Callidora knew that when she turns 19 was the day when she would get married.

Eetion still hadn't found a man to have his youngest daughter betrothed to and it wasn't going to be long until she was 19. He had betrothed Andromache to Hector when she was only 6 years old. However it was quite hard to find a suitor for his second daughter, his wife would just say that he doesn't want his little girl to get married. The truth was that Eetion didn't want to marry his daughter of to some man who will only marry her because of her beauty. He had been told by many men how they would love to make Callidora their wife because of her looks. Men such as kings, nobles, soldiers, generals even servants. It seemed that even the lowest of men wanted to marry her, he had even been asked by King Agamemnon if he could marry Callidora to take as his second wife.

Callidora on that hand was rather thankful that she wasn't betrothed to anyone, well not yet of course. Callidora had told herself many times that she wants to marry the man she falls in love with. She knew that her parents were betrothed to one another but over time they grew to love each other. Callidora sometimes wondered if that was the same with Andromache. Did she feel rather anxious marrying someone who she doesn't know but will soon learn to love him. Thinking about love was something that Callidora always thought about. She wanted to know what love feels like and what to be loved is like as well. Callidora loves her parents and Andromache but it wasn't the sort of love that she was thinking of.

Down in the shore Callidora was walking along the white sandy beach, picking up pretty seashells along the way. She was trying to find shells with little holes in them so she could make a necklace. Her mother had made her a shell necklace before and so she thought that she might make one as well. The water was washing up onto shore and over her feet. It felt nice a cool on her skin and the breeze was just perfect, Callidora looked out to the open sea. "I wonder if the gods will make everyday just as nice as this one" she said to herself.

Callidora worshipped the gods, but the one god she truly worshipped was Aphrodite. She was the goddess of love, beauty and fertility (I looked it up and its true). Callidora was brought back from her thoughts when she saw a boat heading to the far docks. The boats flags seemed very familiar to her but she wasn't sure where she had seen them before.

The boat arrived at the docks and a wooden rail was placed from the boat to the dock. A man wearing a blue attire with black curly hair and a black mustache and beard stepped onto the dock. Behind him was a younger man wearing the same thing and had the same black curly hair stepped onto the dock afterwards. "Your majesties, king Eetion has been expecting you please follow me" said the general. The two men followed the general up to the castle.

Meanwhile Callidora had just come back to the palace from the beach and was in the throne room with her mother and father. She had been told that they were expecting some very important guests. Callidora had not heard of these guests which had arrived until right now. The two big doors opened, Callidora stood by her fathers left side why her mother was sitting on her fathers right side. Andromache use to stand next to their father and she would stand next to their mother. Now it was different, her father had made her stand next to him.

Callidora saw two men walking behind the general of her fathers army and who was one of the men who had proposed to her. "My king may I present you prince Hector and prince Paris of troy" the general said bowing. "Thank you Marcos, that will be all" Eetion replied. He walked of leaving Hector and Paris standing before the royal family of Thebes. Eetion stood up "welcome to my home prince Hector and prince Paris" he said walking up to them and hugged them both. "You welcome us with opened arms king Eetion and yet we have no gift for you" Hector said bowing as did Paris. "Nonsense, we are family there is no need for gifts, just seeing you both here gives me great joy" Eetion told them.

"Thank you my lord you are most humble" Hector said with a genuine smile on his face. "You do remember my wife, queen Anasandra" he pointed to his wife as she came towards them. "Yes of course" and Hector kissed her hand, "you are looking very lovely my lady" Paris said before kissing her hand as well. "My, prince Paris you haven't changed a bit" the queen said. "I don't know if you remember my youngest daughter princess Callidora" Eetion asked them. She walked over to them and bowed "it is an honor to meet you again prince Hector and prince Paris" she said in a soft voice. "The honor is ours princess, for it has been to long since our last meeting" Hector told her. Callidora looked up at him and smiled "yes it has and I am very happy that you have come to these shores" she replied.

"Please lets us feast to welcome you to Thebes" Eetion said and they all headed to the great dining room. Food and wine was brought to the two princes and the kings advisors also sat at the table. They all ate and drank and were entertained during their feast, Eetion sat at the very end. His wife on one side and his daughter on the other, Callidora had finished her meal and asked to be excused from the table. She walked out onto the patio to watch the moon shine over the sea. "It's beautiful isn't it" she heard a clam voice from behind her. Callidora turned around and saw Hector standing their wearing a blue robe which the royal family of Troy wore.

She turned back around to look at the view before her "yes it is, the gods must be celebrating to give us such a lovely night" Callidora said. Hector walked up beside her and looked at the open view. "Do you speak highly of the gods, princess" Hector asked her. "Yes I do, for I believe in them with great respect" she told him "may I ask why" he then asked her. "Each god has their own meaning and creation, like Poseidon is the god of sea and Ares the god of war" Callidora replied. "Which one do you worship the most princess Callidora" Hector was fascinated on her beliefs. "I mostly worship Aphrodite the god of love" Callidora replied. "I see, but she is not just the god of love she is also the god of beauty" Hector told her which she already knew.

"Yes but I do not praise her just because she is the god of beauty or love I praise her because it was she who gave my family happiness" Callidora told him. "Tell me how is Andromache doing" she asked Hector. "She is doing very well" he replied, Hector remembered the look on the young girls face when he had married her older sister. He had only met Callidora once and could only remember her as a little child. Though looking at her now, Hector could see that she was a young lady. He then remembered something that Andromache wanted him to give to Callidora.

"Before I forget Andromache wanted me to give you this" he pulled out a tiny silk bag and gave it to her. Callidora opened the little bag and pulled out a beautiful shell necklace which belonged to Andromache. It didn't just have shells on it but also some small pearls as well. "I cant believe she wants me to have this" Callidora said looking at it, she remembered how Andromache always use to wear it. "Prince Hector could you please put this on for me" she asked him. Hector took the necklace and put the necklace around Callidora's neck. He had to move her hair out of the way so he could tie it up, her hair felt like silk when he touched it and it smelt like flowers. Hector finished tying it and let Callidora's hair fall back down.

She touched the necklace "please tell Andromache that I said thank you" she asked Hector and he replied with a nod. They soon both walked back inside and Eetion walked over to them "Callidora isn't that your sisters necklace" he asked her "yes it is, I have asked prince Hector to tell her that I said thank you" she replied. "Well there is no need for that because you can tell her yourself" Eetion said, Callidora was a little confused. "What do you mean father" she asked "I mean that when you see her you can say thank you" he said. "Father she is all the way over in Troy" Callidora was now even more confused. "Yes but my dear you will be going over their as well" Eetion told her.

"I am but why" she was shocked but she did not act like it "your mother and I thought that you should go and stay in Troy for a while since we know how much you miss Andromache, I had sent Priam a letter about three months ago to see if that was alright, that is why Hector and Paris are here to take you back to Troy with them" he told her. Callidora wasn't sure what to think, she was going to Troy. She was very happy that she would be able to see her sister but it had been so long since she had last been to Troy. "I hope you will take good care of her Hector" Eetion told him. "Of course lord Eetion" Hector replied and watched the old king sit back down next to his wife.

The next morning some of Callidora's clothes had been packed and was now been brought on board the boat. She was now wearing a white and gold robe which is the same style as the blue and white one she was wearing the other day. The boat was about to ship sale, so Callidora said her goodbyes to her mother and father. She wasn't sure how long she would be staying in Troy since her father hadn't told her. The trip to Troy would take at least two or three days so it was a long journey ahead. She watched the land of Thebes grow smaller the further the boat was out to sea. Callidora was glad that she never got sea sick but Andromache always did, Callidora remembered the day when they were leaving for Troy how Andromache was always throwing up.

Callidora rather enjoyed coming out to sea it made her mind feel at ease and wash all her problems away. She thanked Poseidon for giving them a safe sail back to Troy and not a rough one. Callidora knew of stories that Poseidon was the rather bad tempered god but she believed that if you travel on safe waters then you have been blessed with tranquility. Her mother had told her once that each god has chosen a human being as their child. That is why people say she is a child of Aphrodite. Callidora had asked her mother which god has chosen her as her or his child. Queen Alasandra told her youngest daughter that she was a child of Hera, the god of marriage.

A few days went by and they had finally arrived back at Troy, Callidora saw the huge walls and forgot how tall they really were. Their was a horse cart with gold patterns all over it and two white horses were connected to it. Hector stepped up onto the cart and offered his hand to Callidora to help her get on. Once they were on the horses started moving and they headed to the large front gates. The two gates slowly opened and their were people everywhere, their was some throwing confetti from high above. There were people along the street yelling and screaming welcoming the princes back. Callidora looked at her surroundings and couldn't believe how beautiful the city was. This was the beginning of her new life which she would now spend in Troy. It was also the beginning of the time when she would soon know what love really feels like.

Well that's my first chapter so I hope you liked it, another one will be coming up shortly.


	2. Barrier Broken

Enjoy 

Chapter 2

They soon reached the stairs that lead up to the palace, Callidora saw some old men wearing robes. Then she saw another man who wore a completely different robe, Callidora already could tell that he was the king. He looked much wiser and more fitted to be the ruler of Troy. Priam walked towards Callidora "welcome to Troy princess Callidora of thebes" he said and then gave her a hug and a kiss on each cheek. Callidora had never received such a warm welcome before. "Callidora, Callidora" she was grabbed and pulled into two gentle arms. "It's been along time Andromache" she said hugging her big sister back.

Andromache looked at her baby sister "far to long" and she gave Callidora another big hug. Once the hugs were all done Priam had ordered a servant to take Callidora to her chambers and help her get ready before the welcoming feast. Callidora's chambers were in the same hall as Hector and Andromache's room was. Andromache was happy that her little sister's room wasn't to far away from hers. When Callidora reached her new room it was beautiful. She sat on the double bed and it felt very comfy underneath her, the servant got the tub ready for Callidora.

About an hour later she was already and the servant was showing her the way to the dining hall. It was huge and Callidora saw the royal family and all the advisors sitting round the table. Hector noticed her standing their in a beautiful Trojan robe which the females from the royal family wore. Andromache and Briseis both wore the gold crown of leaves. Callidora wore the small gold hope around her head which she was proud to wear in front of Troy's royal family. It presented her as the daughter of the king of Thebes. The hope wasn't just gold but it had sacred patterns on it which symbolized their country. Only the Theban royal members could read it and no one else, it truly made her special.

Hector walked over to her and offered his hand which she so kindly took and he walked her over to the large table. Callidora sat in-between Andromache and Briseis, their was lots of delicious foods placed in front of them. Fine wine was being poured into every ones cups. Their was a lot of talking and laughing and entertainment during the entire evening. Callidora had excused herself to get some fresh air, she had never been into the big dinners. Some where in the middle she would get up and go outside for a while, it had become a little bit of a routine. Andromache noticed her little sister walking out and remembered how Callidora always use to do that. "Is there something wrong with you sister" Briseis asked her. "No, she always does this, don't worry she will come back in shortly" Andromache replied.

Callidora looked out to the open view a new view that she would be seeing quite often. It was kind of hard believing she was actually in Troy. Of course in time she would get use to it and also be with her sister. "Was this the will of the gods, to send me here and find what I am searching for" she asked herself. "The gods have many ways on changing ones lives" someone said from behind her. Priam had seen his young guest walk out and decided to have a one on one chat. He walked up to the railing next to Callidora "Andromache has told me that you are a great believer in the gods" Priam told her. "She is right, my whole life I have believed in them and hoping that they will lead me to what I am searching for" Callidora replied.

"I am sure that what ever you are searching for, the gods will help you find it" Priam said, "I thank you for your kind words my lord" Callidora said back to him, "we are family" he replied. Priam was very happy that Callidora had come to his shores for a visit since he had not seen her in five years. He remembered the day when King Eetion had introduced her to him. When he had met her, it felt as if she was one of his own for how much she seemed like him. It seemed that the whole time Callidora was their, Priam was the only one she really talked to. Priam wasn't sure if she would remember that since it was such a long time ago and she was only a mere child. Now that Callidora was in his home again, he would take care of her as if she was his own daughter.

The next morning Callidora was already up and ready, she was walking through the beautiful garden. The flowers of all different colors made her think that she was in a paradise. "It seems that Aphrodite has put pure beauty into these flowers" she said to herself. Which Callidora thought anyway, she had no idea that someone was walking towards her. "Lady Callidora" she heard a soft voice from behind her, Callidora turned around and saw Hector. He wasn't wearing a robe this time but armor "your majesty" Callidora bowed. "You can call me Hector we are family after all" he told her, "of course please forgive me" she said. "I will only forgive you if you call me by my first name" Hector said. "Is their some thing that you need" Callidora asked him, "Andromache asked me to take you down to the temple of Apollo because she is a bit busy at the moment" Hector told her "thank you" she replied.

They both rode on horses to get to the temple because it made it much easier than walking. When they arrived Hector helped Callidora of the horse and lead her inside the temple. When Callidora walked in she saw a beautiful statue of Apollo made out of gold. "Say a prayer and I am sure Apollo will shine on you" Hector told her, Callidora walked up to the alter. She got down on her knees and started praying, 'I know that I probably say this a lot but where can I find what I'm looking for, Apollo you are a god that I have never prayed to before but can you lend me some sunshine to help me' she prayed. Callidora didn't want to sound selfish and to tell the truth she wasn't sure if she was or wasn't. Her whole life her happiness had come from her family for she loves them dearly.

Callidora's family means the world to her and she would do anything to make them happy. Callidora had everything a young girl could want, their was just one thing that she couldn't get so easily. Maybe the reason why Callidora believed in the gods so much was because she hoped they would giver her the answer. The answer to the one thing that could fill her completely. Hector watched her pray, he could see the sincerity in Callidora why she was praying. Once Callidora had finished praying they left the temple and Hector decided to take her along the beach. Show her how much different their land is to hers and what makes it so special. As the temple was right on the beach they didn't take the horses with them.

"This scene is amazing, its so much different to the one at home" Callidora said, "these shores are what makes troy such a beautiful place, it shows that no matter how far this beach goes, every grain of sand every little stone is apart of troy" Hector told her. Callidora looked at him and could tell that Hector loved his country and will do anything to keep Troy and its people safe. "You must love this country so much and that is why you will be a great king for troy" Callidora said. Hector looked at her "thank you" was his only reply. Hearing those words not just from Callidora but from others makes him feel more confident when he becomes the next ruler.

"You know when it was time for Andromache to get married, I thought she would be getting married to a selfish, no gooder, but now I know I was totally wrong, my sister is very lucky to have you Hector" Callidora told him. Hector wasn't sure what brought this on but he wouldn't question her. He was brought out of his thoughts when he saw Callidora splashing her feet in the water. "Callidora what are you doing" he asked her, "I'm having fun" she told him. "Come on Hector you should come and join me that water is so refreshing" Callidora said. Hector wasn't sure if he should or not, when he was suddenly grabbed and pulled in. Hector lost his balance and fell right into the water getting his whole armor socked and him as well. Hector wiped his face when he heard laughing. He looked up and saw Callidora laughing at him and wouldn't stop 'she's laughing' he thought. No one had ever laughed at him when doing something stupid only Paris of course. This was the first time any one but his younger brother had laughed at him. Not even Andromache does but here, his wife's little sister is just laughing her head of.

A tear rolled down Callidora's cheek, she could tell Hector wasn't to pleased being all wet. It was just so funny seeing him trip that she couldn't help herself from laughing even though it was rude doing so. Once Callidora calmed herself down, she walked over to Hector and offered him a hand. He accepted it but because his armor was so heavy and especially now that it was wet. Callidora went tipping down and landed on top of him, it was a good thing they were in the shallow. Now Callidora was all wet also, they looked at each other and in that one moment a spark went up both their backs. When Callidora realized how close they were she quickly pulled away. "I, I'm sorry" and she got up and ran of "CALLIDORA" Hector yelled out. He watched her run of back to the temple where the horses were.

Callidora got on the horse and galloped back to the palace, so many thoughts were running through her head she wasn't sure what to think. At first it was just a little laugh and then something she couldn't even explain just happened. It was as if a barrier had been broken and it surprised the defenders. Callidora knew then that it was a barrier that should never have been unsealed. The only thing Callidora could think of was getting back to the palace.

Hector was walking back to his horse, it seemed that the same thoughts were running through his head as well. The only thing to do now was head back home and talk to Callidora. Of course having a slight clue that she might not even want to talk about anything with him at the moment. Hector had no choice, of course he wasn't quite sure what he was suppose to be talking about. Was their anything to talk about, he had no clue what so ever. The only thing Hector wanted to know is why she ran of so suddenly when nothing really happened. That's what he thought anyway, Hector rode back with all these different thoughts in his head.

Back at the castle Callidora was in her room pacing back and forth and rubbing her head at the same time. When Callidora heard a knock on her door 'oh please don't be him' she thought to herself. Callidora walked over to the door "who is it" she didn't want to open it and see Hector standing their. "Its Andromache can I come in Callidora" she was so thankful that it was only her sister. Callidora opened the door and let her older sister come in, "how are you finding living here" Andromache asked. "It will still take me a little getting use to since I am a long way from home but troy is such an amazing place and I am very happy to be here" Callidora replied. "When I found out that father was sending you over here I was so thrilled, not seeing each other after five years is such a long time" Andromache told her. "I have to say I was rather surprised when father told me as well" Callidora laughed.

They both talked to one another about things that they have been both doing and what they should do together. Andromache decided to take her younger sister and give her a tour of the palace. Having the talk with Andromache, Callidora had forgotten the whole situation between her and Hector.

Hector saw Andromache walking out of Callidora's and was walking towards his way, "darling I want to thank you for taking Callidora down to the temple but it seems that she is rather tied now so I am going to let her have a bit of a rest before supper" Andromache told her. She looked at her husband and could tell there was something wrong. "Is something the matter dear" Andromache asked him, "no everything is fine" and they both walked of together. Hector decided that maybe it wasn't a good idea to bother Callidora now. Besides he had some very important matters to attend to.

Another chapter coming soon


	3. Apologize

I hope you will like this chapter

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

It had been a week since Callidora had arrived in Troy and she was starting to rather like living in the big city. Callidora had gone down to the markets and it was a wonder on how many incredible things she saw. Callidora was walkind around with Andromache when a little girl and her mother came towards her, "my daughter would like to give you this" the mother told Callidora. The little girl was holding a white flower out to her "will you accept it my lady" the mother asked. Callidora looked at the flower and kindly took it from the child, she bent down and placed her hand on the girls head. "Thankyou, it is such a beautiful flower" Callidora said to the girl. "My daughter wanted to give this flower to you because she thinks that you are the daughter of Aphrodite because you are very beautiful" the mother told her. "I thankyou from the bottom of my heart" Callidora replied. The mother took her daughters and they walked of why the little girl was waving to Callidora and she waved back. "It seems that no matter were you go, people will think you are Aphrodite's daughter" Andromache said. "Yes but if it brings a smile to that little girl's face then I am happy about that" Callidora replied to her older sister. Once they got back to the palace Andromache took her on a tour. She got to see all different portraits and antiques, Callidora never knew how different Troy was from her country. Callidora sometimes wondered how long it had taken her older sister to adjust in leaving in a completely different environment.

* * *

That night Callidora wasn't able to sleep for some reason, so she decided to get up and go for a walk. She knew that walking around the palace during the night wasnt aloud but just sitting in bed wasn't going to help. Callidora put on her silk dressing gown to cover her underwear, she opened the door very quietly so not to wake any one up. Callidora walked down the hall and out onto the patio into the palace gardens. As the palace was high up Callidora could see the entire city down below which looked incredible at night because of all the lights which was only from fires inside houses and along the streets to light the way home. It was the middle of the night which she could tell because thier was no one around and all of Troy was so peaceful and quiet, thier wasn't a single sound around. Until Callidora heard a tree stick snap from behind her. Callidora nearly screamed when a hand covered her mouth "it's alright it is only me" a voice told her, once she got a better picture of the face it was only Hector. He had heard a noise and decided to check it out when he saw Callidora in the garden. "Couldn't sleep" he asked her, slowly uncovering her mouth and putting his hands down beside him, "yes" she replied. "I apologize for scaring you but I had heard a noise and thought it was an intruder" Hector told her. "I am sorry if I had woken you my lord" Callidora said, "what did I tell you about calling me that, I said to call me Hector" he told her. "I know but for some reason I just cant bring myself to call you by your name, it is inproper" Callidora replied, "I see" Hector was rather confused.

* * *

"Is it because of what happened that day on the beach" he asked her, Callidora was suprised he brought that up when that happened over a week ago. During the week she hadn't really talked to Hector but just tried to ignore him. Callidora wasn't sure why but when ever she saw him something inside her would stir and the only way to make it stop was to get away from him. Now it was starting again but this time seemed twice as worse. "I should go back to my chambers" she was about to walk of when a hand grabbed her arm, "Callidora please don't walk away, I can tell thier is something wrong and if it has something to do with me, can you please tell me so I can do something about it" Hector said. "I cannot say what is bothering me and to tell you the truth I am not even sure if it is because of you or if it is just me" she replied. "Then explain to me about how you feel now at this moment" Hector asked her, he let go of her arm "at this very moment what I feel is something that not even simple words can explain and to say that if their were I would be to afraid to say them especially to you" Callidora told him. Hector wasn't sure what she was trying to say but something inside his head was telling him, that what it was wasn't something that he would be prepared for. "Callidora, do you care for me" he then asked her out of no where, Callidora froze after hearing those words and was stunned that Hector even mentioned them. What was she suppose to say to that, what was her reply that she liked him, the man who was married to her older sister, the man who was soon going to be the next king.

* * *

Is that the reason why Callidora felt so strange when she saw him, did it just take that one moment on the beach to make her feel so confused. Can it take only a mere second to make someone fall in love with some else. Was that why she ran of, even if nothing had even occured during that moment or maybe something did, not physical but emotional. Callidora wasn't sure anymore, did Apollo answer her prayer about finding what she was looking for. Was Hector the one were her love would lead her to but how could that be when he is already married and to her sister no less. "Callidora" Hector brought her out of her thoughts. "Why would you ask me something like that, a question which is to hard to even answer" Callidora asked him, "I had thought that would be the case since you have been ignoring me since the time we both went to the temple of Apollo" Hector told her. "So you think that I would have fallen in love with you that day" she was half lying, not just to him but to herself as well. "Can I believe your words Callidora or can you believe them yourself" Hector asked her. "I do not wish to speak of this" and she ran of, not wanting to talk about it anymore for it was just confusing her more than anything. Hector watched her run of and felt guilty for what he had just done to her. She was only a sixteen year old girl and he was a twenty four year old man and he had taken advantage from her which was not proper especially for a prince. The only way to make it up to her and to free his subconcious of guilt was to apologize to her, as crowned prince he must respect those around him especially family. Callidora might just be his sister in-law but she was still a member of his family.

* * *

The next day Hector was in the council room with his father and all the council men discussing certain things about diplomatic situations. "Are you saying we should make peace with Odysseus, you do remember he pledged war against us" one man said. "I do remember but wouldn't it be wise to gain peace with him, so then if we go to war again we will have more allies which will give us great numbers" the other replied. "He is a greek they have been plotting war against us for many years and you wish to have an alliance with them", they argued on and on. Some agreeing to make peace with Odysseus, King of Ithica. Unfortuantly others disagreed for certain reasons, Priam sat on his chair and listened to his advisors arguing, he knew that his son would soon speak and solve this matter. "Silence" right on que Hector stood up and the whole room fell silent. "Arguing is not going to solve anything, I do agree that making peace with Odysseus could favor our odds and yes I also agree that becoming allies with the greeks is a wrong doing but the only way we can solve this is to speak with the king of Ithica, I have heard that he is a good man and a good ruler, so I will go over to Ithica and speak with him myself, if any of you have any objections speak now" Hector told them all. Priam was very pleased with his son, for he would have said the same thing but he decided to leave this matter with his eldest son. None of the council said a word to thier future king's decision.

* * *

Hecor had sent word to Odysseus that he was coming over to speak with him, he had recieved a letter back from the King of Ithica looking forward to his visit. The war between Troy and Ithica was a terrible battle but in the end Troy was victorious. Hector was on a boat with several men and was heading towards Odysseus lands, it would take a few days thier, he wasnt sure how long he was going to be gone for. When Hector told Andromache that he would be away for some time she was rather upset, of course he was away quite a lot but she knew her husband would be back. Hector said goodbye to everyone else but he didnt see Callidora for she wasnt thier to say goodbye. He completely understood why, after saying what he did the other night must have disturbed her in away which she is afraid to face him. Maybe some time being seperated would be for the best so Callidora could clear her head. It had taken a few days until he reached his destination but was very thankful to finally arrive for being on a boat to long wasn't all that grand. Odysseus welcomed Hector into his home and they discussed what the Troy prince had come to talk about. Odysseus was rather suprised when Hector had mentioned to make peace between his country and thiers. Even after the war, Troy was wanting to become allies with him for if it happened they could help each other through drastic measures. Odysseus had told Hector that he would need time to think about it. Mean while Hector was welcomed to stay in Ithica palace for the night before he had to head back to Troy which would take four days. Sleeping in a nice comfy bed was alot better than sleeping on the ship.

* * *

"So tell me prince Hector how is your wife, I have heard that she is quite the beauty" Odysseus said, he had heard that five years ago Hector had gotten married. However that was after the war began between both countrys. "She is very well thankyou and yes she is very beautiful" Hector replied, "tell me prince Hector have you an heir yet" Odysseus asked him, it was tradition that after three years of marriage an heir should be born. "No I do not have an heir just yet for I have not been able to get Andromache pregnant" Hector told him with a bit of dissapointment in his voice. Hector and Andromache have tried many times over the five years but Andromache could never get pregnant. Once they thought Andromache was with child because she was always sick every day but it was just a sickness that she had caught. Hector was a little afraid that he wouldnt be able to get his wife pregnant and if that was the case he wouldn't have an heir to take on after him. The council members were quite worried about it also, even though Hector was thier next king, he needed an heir if something ever happened to him. Andromache was always upset sometimes because she couldnt give her husband a child but she prayed everyday. Hector was brought out of his thoughts when a servant had asked him if he wanted anymore wine "no thankyou I'm fine" he told her. Hector and Odysseus talked for awhile until it was getting rather late and the young prince decided to retire for the night.

* * *

A few days later in Troy Callidora was sitting on the sand dunes looking out to sea and it seemed like she was waiting for something. Callidora remembered the day when Hector left for Ithica and she decided not to say farewell to him. After the other night Callidora was to afraid to face him again but she had decided that when he returns she will apologize for being so rude to him. Andromache and the rest of the royal family could tell thier was something wrong with her. However none of them wanted to intrude on her problems, Andromache knew to well that her sister would never tell anyone what was wrong with her. Callidora had been like that most of her life. Priam had asked Andromache if something was disturbing Callidora but Andromache just told him that if they let her be, she will soon come around. Callidora never wanted to trouble people with her problems even though she knew that talking to others helps. Unfortuantly Callidora prefered not to talk about it because she wanted to figure it out herself even though she might not be able to. She then saw a ship heading towards Troy and could see blue sails, just by seeing them Callidora already knew who it was, Hector's boat has finally returned home.

* * *

That afternoon Callidora heard a knock from her door, she thought it was Andromache so she just said "come in" and the door opened. Callidora was just folding a cloth before she turned around and saw a tall dark figure standing thier. "My lord, I thought it was some one else" she said, her suprised guest had to be none other that Hector, he was just standing thier looking at her. "I have come to apologize to you" he told her. "Apologize for what" Callidora asked him, he walked towards her "for putting you in a position which I had no right to push onto you" Hector told her. "That night when I had asked if you liked me, it was not my place to intrude on your feelings like that and as a prince of troy I am terribly sorry" he said. "I am sorry as well" Callidora then said, "why are you sorry" Hector this time asked her, "I was such a coward for facing you that I did not say farewell the day you were leaving for Ithica, I guess that after that night I just didnt know what to think and I, I felt so trapped" a tear rolled down her cheek. "I am such a weak person that I cant even face my own problems" she then broke down and cried. Hector put his arms around her and let Callidora cry into his robe, he could feel her tears through his thin clothing, Hector wasnt quite sure what to do. "You are not weak Callidora, you are a very strong woman and very beautiful" he told her, Callidora looked up at him, they gazed into each others eyes. "I know you probably get told that alot but by just looking at you, people can truly tell what beauty is" Hector said. He brushed a piece of hair out of her face and suddenly before Callidora could even blink, Hector bent down and kissed her. Hector wasnt sure why he was kissing her and knew in his head that what he was doing was wrong but for some reason it felt so right. Callidora was so suprised, she wanted to pull away but unfortuantly she couldnt.

* * *

Callidora put her arms around Hector's neck and deepened the kiss, Hector guided her to the bed and pushed her down with him on top. He looked at her and knew that she wanted the same thing, even though they both knew that what they were about to do was wrong but they didn't want to stop now. A few minutes later they were both naked and Hector was slowly thrusting himself in and out of Callidora, they tried not to make to much noise. Callidora was gripping onto Hector's shoulders why he was going a little bit fast making the bed rock, he seperated Callidora's legs a bit more for better access and to get in deeper. The sun soon appeared over the horizen and Callidora slowly woke up, she felt an empty space and looked over her shoulder to see Hector gone. Callidora sat up and wrapped the sheet around her and knew exactly why Hector had left the room during the night. If anyone had seen him coming out of her room in the morning surly they would suspect something going on between them. Now that Callidora thought about what she had done, she knew that she had betrayed her sister by sleeping with Hector. If anyone found out by what happened between them both then who knows what would happen to her. Callidora didnt want to think that she regretted what happened between her and Hector because just thinking about that hurt but thinking how her sister would feel if she found out would hurt even more.

* * *

I hope you liked that chapter, I will have another one up soon 


	4. A Forbidden Love

I hope you are enjoying this story so far since it is my first one. I really like reviews because they get me all pumped up for writing more chapters, of course dont worry many more chapters will be coming up very soon.

Chapter 4

Two days went by after Hector and Callidora shared that one night together in her room. Neither both of them said a word to anyone about what happened and also hadn't talked to one another. Callidora was relieved that she didn't see Hector around since he had some things he needed to attend to. When ever Callidora would see her sister Andromache a sudden feel of guilt ran through her heart like an arrow. Callidora couldn't believe she had done something that could brake her relationship with her older sister if Andromache found out. She was rather nervous that maybe Hector might tell her because he probably felt guilty also.

Hector was in the meeting hall with his father and Paris along with all of his father's advisors, "we have recieved word from Odysseus that he has agreed for peace between ithica and troy" Priam said. "That is good news to hear my king" one of the old men said, the others where talking among themselves, Priam looked over at his eldest son but for some reason Hector didnt look all that happy. "Is something bothering you Hector" he asked bringing his son out of his thoughts "I thought you would be more thrilled that we have gained peace with ithica, yet something seems to be troubling you I can see" Priam told him. "Sorry father I have had a lot of things on my mind lately but I am glad that Odysseus has agreed to our proposal" Hector replied.

The meeting was over and Priam had asked Hector to stay behind so he could talk to his oldest son. They both stood near the balcony "tell me my son what has made you drift of during the meeting it is not like you" Priam said. Hector remained silent, he didnt want his father to know what he had done and deffiently knew that Callidora would be shipped back to Thebes if Priam knew. Callidora's would surly punish her, when it was he who had started it. He was the one who kissed her, he was the one that made love to her and he didn't want her to take the blame for it. The only thing that he thought of doing was to talk with Callidora. Priam waited for his son to reply but he didnt hear anything, the king deffiently knew that what ever was on his sons mind was something big.

Over in the gardens Callidora was kneeling on the ground and touching the flowers, they were slowly closing. "I feel just like you flowers, wanting to close up and not be seen from others eyes" she said to herself. "If you closed up then no one would see your beauty" Callidora heard a voice behind her, it was Andromache, it seemed she had heard was her little sister had just said. Andromache sat down beside her "I do not know what has been bothering you dear sister but dont forget you can tell me anything, even though you dont like troubling others with your problems it is still good to talk to someone about them" Andromache said. Callidora looked at her "my problems are my own, I do not wish to be mean but please understand that I would like to solve it myself" Callidora told her. "I knew you would say that but dont forget you have me and always will" Andromache hugged her. 'I'm sorry big sister' Callidora said in her head trying to hold back the tears that wanted to come out when Andromache was holding her. Hector saw his wife and Callidora hugging in the garden, he decided not to disturb them but he needed to talk to Callidora no matter what.

That night Callidora was in her room getting ready for bed when someone had just walked into her room without knocking. "Hector what are you doing here" she asked him, "we need to talk" he told her, "thier is nothing needing to discuss" Callidora replied walking over to the balcony. "How can you say such words after what we had done" Hector asked her, "because that is what I think and nothing more" Callidora wanted to drop this conversation. "So you think that us sleeping together does no bother you, I can see it in your eyes Callidora, you have been thinking about it just as much as I have" Hector told her. Callidora looked at him "I think that what we did should be left alone, I do not want to hurt anyone especially my sister because of the mistake we had both made" Callidora replied.

Callidora walked over to her bed and sat down "what we did was something that both of us can not explain with words but with the feelings that we both felt which made us go that far, you might think it was lust or maybe love but to me it was nothing but a one night stand" Callidora told him. "A one night stand, do you think that I used you that night for my own pleasure" Hector said to her, "then why did you do it" Callidora asked him. When she asked him that, Hector wasnt quite sure how to asnwer for he didnt even know why he had done it himself. He had slept with his wifes younger sister and a child at that, what was is about Callidora that made him go that far. Was it because of lust or maybe for his own desires but he had a bit more of a think about it and that wasnt how he felt, thier was something more. Hector looked at her and could see a sad expression on her beautiful face.

Hector could tell that Callidora was afraid of his answer and he hadnt even said a word yet, the inside of him was feeling like it was turning upside down. Callidora was waiting for his reply but nothing came, at that moment she didn't want him to. Callidora stood up but was suddenly pushed back down onto her back, Hector looked at her suprised face and he to was a bit suprised himself on what he had just done. "I did not know how to answer your question but now I do, you might think that I slept with you because of my own desires but I know that isnt the reason why because I would never take advantage on a woman especially you Callidora, what I am about to say will change everything between us and everyone around us and I am sure that you are afraid to know what I will say" Hector told her. Callidora was stunned about what he was telling her.

"Please Hector do not say anything more I dont know if I will be able to handle it" she told him, hoping he would say no more. "You have already asked me and I tend to tell you, the answer is that I love you Callidora" he finally told her. Callidora looked at him, her heart was beating so fast and it would not stop, she was speachless and nothing came out of her mouth. Before she could even say anything a pair of warm lips covered her own. During that night both Hector and Callidora share another night of love making together under the watchful eye of the gods and the forbidden law which should never be broken. There love should have never been unsealed but it seemed that Aphrodite the god of love had other plans for the two lovers and that Zeus the supreme god and ruler of Olympus had given her permission to do so.

Many months went by and no one knew of Hector' and Callidora's love affair and they both wanted it to stay that way. Priam had noticed that his eldest son was now more focused and happier but he wasnt sure what the secret was. Of course Priam didnt intrude on Hector's private life, as long as his eldest son was happy then that was all that mattered for he was Hector's father. Andromache though had noticed that her husband had been a bit distant for the last couple of months. She had asked him if he was alright but Hector would just tell her that everything is fine and that thier is nothing to worry about. Hector could only spen personal time with Callidora at night in her chambers. Andromache hadn't even noticed that her husband even left during the middle of the night since she was rather a heavy sleeper and nothing really could wake her up. If Hector and Callidora spent alot of time together during the day surly some people would think that their is something going on between the two.

Since Hector had told Callidora that he loved her it seemed that she had proven her love for him even though what they were doing was against the law. However no one can help who they fall in love with for it is not something that can just be taken away. After all her praying to the gods hoping to fall in love it seemed that they had answered her but had showed her to love the one man she would never had expected. Of course no matter how much Callidora loved Hector they could never share thier love in front of public eyes, they couldnt hold hands infront of anyone or hug or even kiss. They both had to keep thier love a secret and Callidora wasn't sure how much longer she was able to do that for especially since she would soon be going back to Thebes. Callidora had recieved a letter from her parents saying that she was to come home in a months time. Callidora had not told Hector yet and wasn't quite sure how she was going to tell him, it had already been five days and she had to tell him before someone else told him.

That night when Hector came to her room, she was sitting on the bed and Hector was rather concerned because of the look on his lovers face. "Whats the matter Callidora" he asked her, "Hector thier is something I need to tell you", it was now or never. Hector waited for her to talk "five days ago I recieved a letter from my parents, they have written to me that in one months time I am to return home" she finally came out and said it. Hector was stunned, Callidora had hidden that news from him and decided that now was the time to tell him that she was going back to Thebes. He didnt want to get angry, it took all his will power not to lose control. "Why are you telling me this now" Hector asked in a calm voice but Callidora knew he was angry at her for not telling him when she first recieved the news. "I am sorry for not telling you but I was not sure what to do, knowing that I will be leaving had brought much sadness to me since I will probably never see you again" and she broke down in tears.

Hector looked at her crying, he held Callidora in his arms and stroked her lovely long hair thier was no way he could be mad at her now. Of course it would have been hard for Callidora to tell him after what they have both shared. During that time Hector could tell that Callidora hated keeping thier love a secret from the world and so did he but it couldn't be helped since he was already married. They both felt terrible for betraying Andromache but they couldn't turn back time now. What's done is done as people would say and what they had to do now was something that they both weren't sure how to figure out.

Another chapter coming up very soon. 


	5. Who Is It

Sorry it took a while 

Chapter 5

When Andromache found out that her younger sister was leaving she was rather upset about it. Even though Andromache had no idea that her sister and husband were having a secret affair. Callidora's heart ached everytime she saw her older sister. Everytime they hugged or even spent some time talking to one another, Callidora loved her sister so much but she also loved Hector. Emotions and feelings were two things that were hard to control. The one feeling a human being cannot beat is 'love' no body can say no to the one that they have fallen in love with. That was how Callidora felt, falling in love with the man who she already taken is a terrible act.

Knowing that Andromache's heart would break into a million pieces and she would be the cause of it. Hector's conscience had a heavy burden on it and he wasn't sure weather to clear it by telling his wife. If he did Andromache would be crushed and Callidora would be blamed and he would never see her again. Hector loved them both but in a different way, he loved Andromache because she was his wife but he loved Callidora because he had fallen in love with her.

Knowing that Callidora was going back to Thebes was something he wasn't sure how to deal with. Hector knew that he wouldn't be able to hold her or kiss her anymore and the love he had for her was like no other. Unfortuantly Hector had no choice in the matter, if Callidora's parents wanted her to come home then their was nothing he could do about it.

The month had seemed to have flown by and the night before Callidora would be going back to Thebes, both her and Hector decided to spend one last night together. They were both laying in each others arms after they had both made love. "I wish I did not have to go" Callidora said why rubbing Hector's chest "though we will be far apart our love will always live on in out hearts" Hector replied. Callidora kissed her lover why a single crystal tear ran down her cheek. Though it was thier last night together it would be the one night that neither both of them will ever forget.

Morning soon roze and Callidora was getting ready for her trip home, near noon everything was ready and she was at the ship saying farewell to everyone. "Write to me alright" Andromache told Callidora why giving her one last hug. "It was wonderful having you here Callidora please come back some time soon for a visit" Priam told her why kissing her on each cheek. Callidora said goodbye to everyone else until she came up to Hector. "Be safe Callidora" he said, "farewell Hector" they both hugged and then let go of each other, Hector watched the ship sail away until he could see it no longer. Priam had seen the look on his sons face when Callidora depareted. It was the face of someone who was saying goodbye to the one they love, right then Priam knew that Hector had deep feelings for Callidora. He was suprised that he had never noticed it before even after so long.

Near the evening Priam had asked and audience with Hector alone, thier was something that he needed to clear up with his son. "You wanted to see me father" Hector walked into the hall were all the meetings were held. "Yes, thier is something I need to ask you and Hector I want you to answer them truthfully" Priam said looking at him "of course" Hector replied. "Is thier another woman in your life" when Hector heard was his father had just asked he felt like running. Since Hector wasn't answering, Priam didn't need any words since it was plain obvious that his son was indeed involved with another woman and he had a slight clue on who that would be.

"From your sudden silence I take that thier is another in your love life and by any chance would this fair maiden be none other than Collidora" Priam said. "If I were to tell you father if that were true, would you punish me for committing such a selfish act, not just against myself but to Andromache as well" Hector asked. "No I will not punish you Hector since love can do many things to ones life" Priam told him, "but farther how did you know" Hector then asked. "The look on your face when Callidora left was as clear as water, I could tell that you were in love with her" Priam told him. Hector wasn't sure what to think now that his father knew.

* * *

After a few days Callidora had finally arrived back at Thebes but her voyage was not a pleasant one since she kept throwing up all the time. It was something Callidora didn't understand since she had never gotten sea sick before. Though once back at her home land the sickness still hadn't gone away and both Callidora's parents were getting quite worried about thier daughter. Eetion had asked for the best doctor in Thebes to come and check on his youngest daughter. Even Callidora herself was worried because she had no idea what was wrong with her and hoped it was nothing serious.

Once the doctor arrived he was left alone in Callidora's room to see what the matter is, Eetion and his wife were waiting outside the room. After a while the doors opened and Eetion if Callidora was alright or not. "I have done a full check on your daughter, thier is nothing wrong with her but" when the king and queen heard the 'but' they knew that thier was something else. "Has your daughter been involved with anyone" the doctor asked them. "Are you referring to a sexual involvement" Alesandra asked him, "yes" he replied, "deffiently not, our daughter has never associated with a man in physical contact" Eetion said straight out.

"I see, well has your daughter gone away sometime ago" the doctor then asked them, "well Callidora did go over to troy but I know that she is rather mature and not go sleeping with some man she barely knows" Alesandra told him. "Well if that is the case then I dont know how else she could have gotten pregnant" the doctor told them both. "P, p, pregnant" Eetion was so stunned that he could barely say anything straight. The doctor told the shocked parent that Callidora was already into her second week of her pregnancy, he explained that in a few months she would need to take it easy. By the silence outside Callidora's chamber door she already had the impression that the doctor had told her parents the news.

Callidora was very stunned hearing that she was going to have a baby and that it was Hector's baby no less. She already knew that her parents would want to know straight out who the father is, Callidora had no idea how to explain this one. Telling them that Hector was the father would bring quite a few problems especially since the father to her child is also the husband to her sister. It was just one thing after another, being pregnant was not one of them. Even though she was going to be a mother soon Callidora had already decided that she would keep the baby no matter what anyone says.

Callidora's door soon opened and her parents both walked in and by the look on thier faces she wasn't sure if they were angry or not. Alesandra could tell that her daughter was afraid that both she and her hudband will yell at her. Alesandra knew that Eetion was not to pleased about thier youngest daughter being pregnant before she was even married and that they didn't know who the father was. Before they had entered the room Alesandra had a quick talk with her husband. Asking him to not lose his temper, Eetion had agreed and promised he would stay calm and listen to what Callidora had to say first. Callidora's mother sat down on her bed why her father stood thier with his arms crossed, "darling the doctor has told us that you are pregnant" Alesandra slowly started the conversation trying not to rush where this was all going.

"You are angry aren't you" Callidora asked them, "both your father and I are rather shocked that you will be having a baby but we cannot be mad at you" Alesandra replied. They discussed about what happened over in Troy. Just the one topic that hadn't been brought up was who the father is, Eetion had been standing thier listening to his daughter say how she had fallen in love but he was getting tied not knowing this mans name. It was reaching the point were Eetion needed to know who it was that got Callidora pregnant and who it is that she had fallen for. "Callidora there is something I must ask you" Eetion finally said something after being quiet for so long.

Callidora had a slight clue what her father was going to ask, "who is the father" he straight out and said not caring what the look his wife had on her face. Callidora looked down at her lap, she wasn't sure is something would happen if she told him. "Callidora, I want to know NOW" Eetion was getting rather frustrated with his daughters silence "if I tell you I know that you will be mad" Callidora said. "Try me" he replied waiting for her to answer him. "The father is H, H, Hector" a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders, Callidora had just told her parents something she thought that she could never do. Of course it would not end in 'congratulations' after hearing what thier daughter told them, both the King and Queen were speachless. Eetion was at lost for words, inside he had so much to say but it would not come out of his mouth.

His daughter had been in an illegal affair with his son in-law, of course it takes two to make a baby and so it wasn't just his daughter at fault. Eetion then thought that this child is a royal member not only to Thebes but to Troy as well. He had heard that Andromache had not been able to give Hector a child even after five years but if Callidora would give Hector a son, then he would be the next heir to Troy. However that cannot happen unless Callidora was married to Hector and as this was Hector's first child and could possibly his first son then the baby would be the rightful heir to the throne. Even though Eetion is mad about the whole thing, he then realised that soon he would be a grandfather. Eetion had hoped that Andromache would get pregnant soon but hearing that she was having trouble conceiving a baby that brought great sadness.

Later that night Eetion had written a letter to Priam, to inform the king of Troy that thier is a bit of a situation that needs to be sorted out some how. As Priam had already found out the little relationship between his son and Callidora. He wasn't very much suprised that Callidora was pregnant since after how long the love affair had been going on for it was bound to happen. Priam knew that Eetion was right that if this child were a boy it would be Hector's heir and first born. The only thing that Priam could decide was to wait until the child was born to see what sex it will be either a boy or a girl. If a girl then there is no need for the girl to live in Troy but if it were to be a boy then they would have no choice but to wed Callidora to Hector as his second wife. When Eetion had recieved Priam's reply and proposal on the matter he wasn't sure how Andromache would handle it.

When Eetion told Callidora about what Priam and himself had agreed, she was rather suprised and didn't take it to well. Though she still loved Hector with all her hear, Callidora knew that when her sister finds out Andromache would probably never speak to her again. When Priam had told Hector, he felt the same but hearing that Callidora was pregnant with his first born brought great joy to his heart. Hector promised himself that if it was a girl he would make sure he was a part of her life. If it were a boy then he was honored to take Callidora as his second wife and to be able to watch his son grow into a man and a true prince of Troy.

After about two months Eetion had traveled over to Troy to tell Andromache everything, Callidora wanted to do it instead but going on a long sea voyage why being pregnant wasn't good. Eetion wasn't sure how he was going to discuss this with his eldest daughter. Knowing Andromache, she might look calm on the outside but would be crashing on the inside, he only hoped that everything will turn out alright in the end.

* * *

Well what did you think about that chapter.

If you are wondering Callidora will be meeting up with Hector real soon so stay tuned for the next chapters. I'm not actually quite sure how many more chapters I'm going to be doing but I guess it depends on how much further I want this story to go on for. Well you will just have to keep reading until I finally reach the end.


	6. The night

Sorry about the wait but I hadn't really had the time to type another chapter up yet. Though I finally got around to doing one aventually so I hope you will like it, I did rush it a bit though but I think it turned out alright well enjoy. 

Chapter 6

Eetion was holding his crying daughter Andromache, it had been hard but he told his eldest daughter everything. From start to finish, at first Andromache seemed calm but once hearing that her younger sister was pregnant was when she broke down in tears. Knowing that it wouldn't be she who would be giving Hector his first child just broke her heart like a shattered glass which had just fallen to the ground. Andromache really hoped that she could get pregnant but after five years it seemed impossible but to know Callidora get pregnant so easily made her slightly jelouse in a way.

Eetion had explained the proposition with Andromache and even though she wasn't to thrilled about sharing her husband with her sister. There really wasn't anything that she could really do about especially if Callidora has a son. Andromache hoped that it would be a girl then Hector wouldn't marry Callidora and it would be she to give her husband an heir. Though inside Andromache had a strange feeling that it would not be a girl.

It would be only a few months and just waiting was putting pressure on everyone especially Hector. He wanted to be with Callidora during the birth of his child but Priam had told him to stay in Troy. Andromache had talked to Hector about his love affair with her sister, it was a hard topic to discuss with one another but when Hector said that he also loved Callidora, Andromache couldn't force him out of loving her young sibling.

A few days later Eetion had left Troy and headed back to Thebes, when he arrived after the long journey Eetion was so glad to see his wife and child. Though he had only been away for about a week Callidora was slowly starting to show. Her belly was a little round, Eetion had told them both about what happened when he told Andromache and how she had taken it all. Callidora couldn't say anything, knowing that maybe she would marry Hector was going to be rather complicated.

* * *

Month flew by and thier was screaming coming from a chamber in the palace of Thebes, maids running in and out of the room with towels and water. Another scream was heard and Eetion was pacing up and down. The night had come and a new life was about to be born into the world, Callidora was pushing with all her might wanting the baby to hurry up and come out. The screaming and rushing around went on nearly all night. When suddenly Eetion and Alesandra both heard a cry coming from the room, "its here" Eetion said, the door opened and the doctor walked out wiping his hands. "Congratualtions you both have a grandson" the doctor told them.

When Eetion heard that he had a grandson means that Callidora's baby was a boy she has a son. They both walked in and saw thier daughter holding a small bundle in her arms, Eetion got a look at his grandson. The child was sleeping, he already had hair, it was black just like Hector's since Callidora had brown hair. "What are you going to call him" Alesandra asked Callidora, "I have decided to call him Aison" she told them. "Aison, that is a lovely name but what does it mean" Eetion then asked her, "it means, that which is made" Callidora replied why stroking her little baby's hand. Now knowing that Callidora had a son, Eetion knew that the first thing he needed to do was write to Priam and to tell him the news.

Over in Troy, Priam had recieved word that Callidora had a son when he told Hector their was much happiness on his face. Unfortuantly when Andromache found out she wasn't all that thrilled about it since her husband was going to marry her sister. The only reason why is because thier son is Hector's only child which has rights to become the next ruler of Troy since she couldn't give him one. Andromache knew that it was her duty as a princess of Troy to expect anything.

In only a months time Callidora along with her parents would be arriving in Troy to prepare for the upcoming wedding between the second princess of Thebes and the crowned prince of Troy. Callidora was walking along the beach of her homeland with Aison in her arms singing him a song.

"You are my treasure,

my one and all,

I will watch over you until the day is dawn,

listen to my voice and let your heart be free,

let the gods watch over you and let them see,

that you are the sun that shines over me".

Aison had fallen asleep in his mother's arms, "I love you, my son" Callidora said to the sleeping baby and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Princess Callidora your father has requested a meeting with you" a servant had run up to her. "I will be right thier" she replied and followed the servant back upto the palace, when they arrived Callidora handed Aison to her maid before entering the hall. "You wanted to see me father" she asked. "Yes, as you know in only a few days we will be leaving for troy and as such you will be rejoined with Hector, now as I discussed with you that if you had a son then both you and Hector will be wed, I just want to make sure that you will be alright to go through with this" Eetion said to her.

"I understood why you and Priam had agreed for this marriage to continue if I was to give birth to a son and since I have I know that by birthright Aison shall be Hector's heir only if I become his second wife, even after all this time I still love Hector very deeply and I always will but know this father that I am not marrying Hector out of selfish rights but to have him in Aison's life as a father should" Callidora told Eetion.

Eetion knew that his daughter would never marry Hector for selfish reasons because she loved him and always will, Callidora hadn't risked everything for nothing when both she and Hector were in a secret relationship. He could tell that Callidora was upset that she had intruded on Andromache's marriage, she still felt guilty and always will, Eetion wasn't sure how is eldest would cope when Hector marries Callidora.

That night when everyone was asleep, Aison was crying and just wouldn't stop, Callidora woke up and walked over to his crib which looked like a ship. She picked him up and rocked him back and forth in her arms. "Sshh, thier thier" Callidora was trying to calm her son down and the last thing she could think of was to sing him a song, it seemed that her sweet voice had a strong affect on Aison. When he started to fall asleep Callidora placed him back into his small crib. "In just a short time you will be able to meet your father and I know in my heart that he will love you" she said stroking her son's soft silky hair.

* * *

The time had soon come and the ship Eetion and his family were on had arrived in Troy, Priam and the rest of the royal family were waiting at the top of the front stairs of the large palace. The people of Troy were throwing confete from the rooftops and windows and thier were loud cheers as a welcoming to Eetion and his family. All the people had heard that the son of Hector was coming to Troy and they had prepared a very warm welcome. As the carriages rode through the towns road flowers were being thrown to the ground and some were given to Callidora as they rode past the people. She held Aison in her arms which he was wraped up in white blankets of silk and lace.

The large stairs were seen up ahead and Callidora's heart was racing so fast, Eetion placed a hand on her shoulder to reasure her that she is not alone. The carriages pulled up and they walked up the stairs to meet Priam. "My good friend welcome" Priam hugged Eetion "thankyou for this was a very suprised welcome that we had just recieved from your people" Eetion said. "They have heard news that thier future prince of troy has arrived" Priam told him. "Now let me see my wonderful grandson" Priam saw Callidora walk upto him with a small bundle in her arms, "my dear child welcome back to troy" Priam kissed her on the forehead. "It has been a while since we have last seen each other and I am glad to be in your presence again lord Priam" Callidora replied.

"Now this must be Aison" Priam took him from Callidora's arms and held the small infant with gentle arms. "He will grow and be a fine prince and ruler when it is his time" Priam looked at the boy who looked straight back at him. Callidora had not seen Andromache amongst the royal family but the one person she was dying to see was standing near the corner, Hector saw her looking at him and forgot how beautiful she was.

"Hector come and meet your son" Priam said and the crowned prince walked towards them, he looked at the baby and took him from Priam's arms. Aison then laughed and smiled it was as if he knew that Hector was his father. "My son, you are my son" a smile crept up on Hector's face, Aison took his finger and started to suck on it "he deffiently knows you are his father" Callidora told him. Hector walked over to her and placed a hand on her face. "Thankyou for giving me such a wonderful gift" and before another word was spoken he kissed Callidora infront of everyone, not hiding thier love anymore but showing it to all the eyes that were staring at them.

Andromache had just come knowing that it was impolight to now welcome her parents and sister even if she didn't feel all that comfortable with meeting them at the moment. Though when she saw her husband kissing Callidora infront of everyone she was speachless. Hearing that they both hid thier love from everyone including her hurt but now seeing Hector kissing her younger sister hurt even more. No one had noticed Andromaches presence before she ran of not wanting to watch anymore. Eetion was the only one who had seen Andromache walked out but soon ran of and he knew exactly why she did.

There was a big feast being held but Aison was gettin rather tied and Priam had asked a maid to show Callidora were she would be resting from now on. The room that Callidora was given was the same room as before when she stayed in Troy. Callidora was actually quite happy having the same room again it reminded her of all the precious times she shared with her lover and soon to be husband. Callidora was rocking Aison in her arms when she heard a knock on the door "come in". The door opened and Hector walked in, he sat beside Callidora on the bed and looked at his son which was falling asleep. "I apologize for leaving early but Aison was getting rather tied" Callidora told him. "That is quite alright I know that baby's need thier rest" Hector replied, he watched her put thier son in the crib which was shaped like a ship like the one back at Thebes.

Hector stood up and walked over to her "I have truly missed you" he said placing his hands on her shoulders, "as have I" Callidora replied. Hector turned her around to face him, he stroked the side of her face before pulling her into a kiss. The next thing they were both on the bed completely naked and making sweet love which they had not done in such a long time. Hector opened her legs apart to gain better access to her opening. With one push he thrusted into her making Callidora moan with complete pleasure after every push Hector was doing and hitting just the right spot inside of her. Their body heat was making them both sweat why thier body's rubbed against each others.

Hector was sucking on Callidora's neck why moving his hips in a much faster pace and making his lover grip onto his shoulders even tighter. Callidora wrapped her legs around Hector's waist allowing him to dig deeper. "Faster, faster, holly zues" Callidora was wanting more and hoping Hector could keep up the pace since that they had been going on for quite some time. Hector's hips were slowing down he had already released himself at least twice inside of her. Sweat was rolling down his back and the side of his face, after a few more pushes he collapsed on top of Callidora. They were both breathing at a rapid pace trying to catch thier breath.

Hector fell to the side and wrapped his arms around Callidora holding her in a soft embrace. "Soon we will both be husband and wife" Hector said "yes but lets not think about that now we have plenty of time before we are trully wed, now lets just enjoy this night" Callidora replied. She knew that soon they would both be married but Callidora just wanted to put that a side for a little bit since threw the next few weeks or even days the only main thing on everybodys minds would be the wedding. Just being held in her lovers arms was as good as anything at the moment and after such along time at being seperated Callidora wanted to just spend this night with Hector.

Thanks for reading another chapter will be coming your way.


End file.
